


Delicious Release

by Selen0phile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dildos, Dojae implied, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, johnil 69 hell yeaaaaaaa, johnil superior wbk, markhyuck implied, no nut november au, yuta is kinda weird here but its's ok we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selen0phile/pseuds/Selen0phile
Summary: “It’s so funny how No Nut November is somebody’s lifestyle.”
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	Delicious Release

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a gift since Taeil has been giving content to moonis these days!

####

“What are they doing?” Taeil looks up to Donghyuck who is carrying a mildly large bowl in his hand. He then glances at where Donghyuck is motioning at and sees his boyfriend together with Yuta in a seemingly overly serious discussion. Both of them have their hands under their chin and wearing an unusual deadpan face pointing to the open nowhere. Taeil sighs and flips another page of the magazine he picked up from lazily lying from one of the coffee tables.

“They’re having a meeting.” He answers and feels ridiculous from even saying it.

“Meeting?” Donghyuck repeats, munching on the cheap cereal.

“Yeah.”

“What the heck are they meeting about? It’s like nine in the morning.”

Taeil rolls his eyes, not really wanting to elaborate any further but he knows Donghyuck could be a persistent brat. “They’re planning for…” He sighs. “No Nut November.”

He cringes when some milk spurts out of Donghyuck’s mouth. “The what?”

He settles to shrugging the tiny mess off his pajamas. “You heard me.”

“Why do they need to have a meeting about that?”

“You know what, ask them. I don’t want to be involved in something so stupid.” He shoos the maknae off but Donghyuck stands to his feet still, just waiting for an elaborate explanation. He sighs missing that hour ago where he contemplated if he should just stay in bed rather than hanging out in the living room.

He should’ve just stayed on the damn bed.

“Because the two of them are the only ones who got boyfriends,” He explains shortly and Donghyuck nods along while continuing to devour the cereal. “You can ask them for further details. I’m not entirely sure what the fuck they’re even talking about at this point.”

Taeil sees Donghyuck as he hums and strolls his way to the seriously talking adults in the corner of the room. He’s aware the kid knows what nnn is, he’s not eight. So if he’s ready to take himself into the weirder side of the group, then he’s so welcome to indulge.

He lied. He exactly knows what the two are talking about since they’ve been talking about it since last night. They’re also not very inclusive about it because they did so openly (hint: their room). Taeil knows the two are experiencing dilemma for the stupid challenge as both of them got themselves boyfriends in the side. That, they sorrowfully deemed last night, makes the challenge extremely hard to go through.

It’s so stupid. Even Taeil doesn’t get the thought process that goes in to establish such predicament.

When he steps in to Yuta in the afternoon, he was smiling at him while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Taeil reads through it as he notices the sparkle on the Japanese member’s eyes. He chooses to ignore him but Yuta was so giddy when he approaches him.

“Did Johnny tell you about our spotless plan?”

“No.” Taeil answers briefly, hoping Yuta wouldn’t wish to elaborate. “Did Taeyong know about this?” Taeyong is Yuta’s current boyfriend; how their relationship flourished for the whole three years is the biggest mystery in the group next to Johnny’s real height.

They started dating sometime in 2017. Taeil suspected it was earlier than that but he respects their privacy if they aren’t willing to share the accurate details. The fact that Taeyong even let them be of knowledge about his dating life should be considered as gratitude since he’s a very private and modest person. Which Is why it’s such a big mind blowing episode that Yuta gets to date their leader when Yuta is the last person Taeil deems he’s willing to date.

Yuta is unpredictable. Some days he’s too reserved, most days he’s just too much.

And Taeil well…He couldn’t handle ‘too much’.

And then there’s Johnny—the man he’s dating as of the moment, the definition of ‘too much’

Taeil really feels he betrays himself at some point.

“Yes. He’s aware of the juiciest details.”

Ew, Taeil speaks inside his mind but gladly his mouth didn’t register to let it out as words. See? This guy doesn’t use any filter at all.

“Don’t even worry about it, Taeil hyung. This month will be done in no time. You won’t even notice Johnny’s dick absence.”

Ew for the second time, but this time he didn’t stop his eyes from rolling. You know what, for the nth time.

“Thanks?” He mockingly replies.

Yuta nods. “Bear with your man, Taeil hyung.”

“Oh jesus, shut up. Both of you are stupid. I can’t believe Taeyong agreed to this. “

Yuta’s eyes perks at him. “What do you mean? He’s joining us.”

“What?”

Taeil feels mildly annoyed when the young Japanese snaps at him teasingly. “How about you join us as well?” Yuta suggests like it’s so normal. “That way, Johnny won’t have a hard time doing this.”

“No, thanks.” Taeil quickly turns down. He doesn’t want to succumb to such stupid thing. Besides what he does with his dddd is a personal and private matter.

“Figures. Johnny said the same thing.”

“What did Johnny say?”

“That you don’t like doing stupid things.” Yuta sips through his coffee as he says that. Taeil nods.

“At least he knows it’s stupid.” Somehow that made him a little bit proud.

“But it’s fun,” Yuta shrugs at him. “It’s fine. Johnny is still so whipped on your ass even though you’re no fun most of the time.”

He should be offended, but for some reason he’s not because Yuta didn’t lie.

“Is everyone joining?” He asks in curiosity. He forgets the stupidity is not limited to only Yuta and Johnny (and now, Taeyong.) The stupidity can go big on their circle.

“Except Doyoung, Mark and You.”

“Wait, Donghyuck is joining?”

“Yes, because he isn’t a grumpy forty year old hag like you.” Yuta chuckles at that and Taeil lets him get over the dry humor.

He had a chance to corner Doyoung in the practice room one night when he said he’ll stay late to practice a couple of songs. Taeil wasn’t supposed to stay back but he did it anyway so he can have a private talk with Doyoung. God forbid their dorm would actually have an existing privacy.

He was meaning to talk to Mark firstly but the Canadian had been glued to Johnny the whole day and when he’s not around his boyfriend, he’s leeching around Donghyuck. Taeil is fully aware how nosy the maknae is. So he settles to just talking to Doyoung since he’s always by his own for most of the times, a classic introvert that he is.

He waits a few minutes after the majority of the members finally exited the room. He slowly makes his way to Doyoung who has his headphones on, most probably studying the flow of the song and trying to revise it to his own flavor. Taeil taps him in the shoulder and Doyoung looks up to him, eyes doe as usual.

“Oh, Taeil hyung. You’re staying back too?” He asks. Taeil nods and he sees Doyoung taking off his headphones. He sits his ass down the nearest swivel chair. “Looks like a serious matter?”

He rolls his eyes. “Far from that, I promise you.”

Doyoung looks at him and nods once. “No Nut November,”

Taeil gasps mildly. “How did you know?”

“I talked to Mark today about it. Trust me; we both agree it’s stupid.” Doyo ung explains.

“I never thought Mark would be the one to have the initiative not to join.” Taeil curiously tells to his younger friend. “He’s always with the ‘guys’—if you know what I mean.”

“Yuta and Johnny,” Doyoung supplies familiarly. Both of them chuckle in sync. He shouldn’t be talking so badly about his boyfriend like this but he’s sure Johnny would laugh at this kind of antics too. It would take so much to offend Johnny, that’s for sure.

“I’d include Hyuck but he’s not of the age for now.”

“He’s not twelve you know.” Doyoung retorts at him while he wiggles his ass on the chair to get comfortable. “He’s also a snake joining the bunch of losers. He never joined before.”

“Then why now?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. His brain goes into the infinity of galaxy. I can never understand how he thinks. Taeil chuckles at that. “Maybe he’s just trying to piss off Mark, I don’t know. I’m just guessing.”

“Why would Mark be pissed off with him joining?” Doyoung gives him a meaningful look. “Unless?” His eyes widened at his self conclusion. When he looks at Doyoung again he was smirking at him. “Oh my god, really?”

“I’m not trying to confirm but they’re pretty much obvious.”

For some reason that makes him feel about disappointed with how he never notices the obvious matters, that or he’s kind of let down the two of closest members to him didn’t say anything about their progressing relationship. He tries to swallow the saltiness towards the lack of communication although he’s conscious that he’s not really asking about it as well thinking if people want to share something, they would share without any pulling or pushing. He’s basically just all ears and no judgment. There is no reason for the members to be afraid so share something with him.

Also wow, Mark hooking up with Donghyuck.

That’s news.

“I didn’t know that.” He trails, eyes on nothing in particular. Doyoung catches the hint of being upset so he quickly opens his mouth.

“They told nobody. I was just making a smart observation.” Doyoung reassures him. Taeil gives him a soft smile to tell him it's not much a big deal. "Anyway, as I was saying. Mark and I have been talking about it and we came out with a plan."

Taeil doesn't reply, initiating Doyoung to continue.

So Doyoung does.

"We're planning to ruin everyone's no nut november." Doyoung plainly lays down.

Taeil on the other hand, has his jaw a bit hanging. He never thought Doyoung would be the one to come up with something so stupid (like even more stupid than no nut november itself).

"How do you even ruin someone's no nut november?"

Doyoung looks at him questioningly. "You make them cum." He says with the strong hint of 'duh?'

Taeil slumps down his chair, officially done with the sillyness going on within his group. It's an epidemic at this point.

“You’re trying to tell me that you’ll make all of them cum before this month ends?”

Taeil feels like he just needs to sleep over this crazy. But now that’s he’s in so deep, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to sleep in peace knowing that Doyoung, the most composed member in the group is going to do something so absurd as to making everyone sexually frustrated to ruin other’s ego.

“Not all of them, are you crazy?” Doyoung mildly glares at him. “I’m only going after Jaehyun.”

What?

“What?” Taeil blurts out, careless if his spit is landing on Doyoung. “You and Jaehyun are hooking up?”

Doyoung reverts his eyes away from him. “We’re not serious,”

“You’re just…fucking?”

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Doyoung lashes back, looking so annoyed.

“How am I supposed to react when I’m only finding out now that most of the members are fucking each other.”

“Not all, jesus. How do you think we get through stressful days? We’re not exactly allowed to fuck random bitches.”

Okay. This is enough for today.

“You know what, I’m heading home.” Taeil cuts off the conversation quick so he can get away from the crazy loop he has thrown himself into.

“Wait—“ Doyoung grabs him by the arm and Taeil looks at him. “You won’t join us?”

Taeil rolls his eyes. “No, I’m not twelve.”

“That sounds weird when you put it into context that we’re supposed to make them cum—“

“Okay , shut up. Ew.” He shrugs Doyoung’s arm and the latter lets it fall back to its place. “What I’m saying that I’m the only one in this group who’s going to have to be the grumpy forty year old hag, but I am a forty year old hag with brain cells because clearly you guys are not ready to have those yet.”

“Fine, suit yourself.”

It’s only the third of November but most of his members look so grumpy already, especially on the morning. He tries to ignore the fact that it’s because they’re all sexually frustrated and needed a release. Which is ridiculous by the way, since you can literally go for a day without touching yourself (at least for Taeil’s case). Maybe everyone has their own way of dealing with their dicks--

“Morning, babe.” Speaking of the devil, Johnny enters the living room walking straight to him to rest his whole body around his with a hug. Taeil hums when he smells Johnny’s natural morning scent, warm and manly just the way he likes it.

“Hi, do you want coffee—“ He stops when he feels something poking at his ass. Thankfully, the living room is practically empty because Mark walks to the kitchen to fetch him some more bread. He feels him very hard against him that he gets instantly hot and blushing on his face. “Johnny…” He bits his lips when he has the sudden urge to rub his ass against Johnny and become a moaning mess.

But Johnny stops him before he could even start.

“I’m gonna pass on that coffee for later, heading to shower-- Love you!” Johnny places a ghost kiss on top before leaving him in the middle of the room, mouth hanging at the way his boyfriend actually abandoned him while he’s already getting riled up.

He huffs when he pours himself his own coffee.

He’s going to hate November.

A day after, when he thought it wouldn’t get worse than that, he opens the room with Johnny sitting quietly on the bed. Before him is a tiny box that is left ignored as Johnny focuses himself on the tiny manual book that looked extra tiny against his huge hands.

“New package?” He asks while taking his clean laundry inside his cabinet. He hears Johnny humming as a reply. When he looks back to him after arranging his clothes, his eyes are unreadable.

He shouldn’t have asked.

He really shouldn’t have asked.

When he sits down across Johnny, joining him to bed, his eyes peek at the dildo carefully placed inside the box. His eyes darts quickly away from the small toy then up to his boyfriend who decides to continue reading the manual book.

Like he even fucking needs to read that shit.

It’s pretty much like this: stuck it in and go on with your day.

“Johnny? What is this?”

“It’s a dildo.” He answers very plainly like this isn’t weirding him out at all.

“For you?”

Johnny looks at him defensively. “No, for you. Since I won’t be able to do my man’s work for you, I don’t want to leave you hanging this month, untouched. So I figured I’d buy you one. You can use it anytime, babe.”

Taeil cringes at his boyfriend. He always makes him cringe because Johnny can literally come up with the stupidest ideas in a nanosecond. It’s a talent, really.

“I’m not sure what would you like though. I should’ve just shopped with you. If it’s not to your preference then we can return this. It has two-week warranty—“

“I don’t want it.” Taeil cuts off. He kind of appreciate the gesture, in the slightest way possible because Johnny wants him to have a pleasurable month even without his aid but fake penis isn’t his thing. “I don’t get off with these.”

Johnny stares at him curiously. “Really?”

“Yes. Don’t push it. I’ve been trying since College.” He remembers that one time his dorm mate gifted him one for his birthday. He didn’t understand the sentiment at first until good ‘ol friend told him it’s just something to accompany him until he finds a decent boyfriend. He’ll admit he was hesitant at first but he tries it anyway one time when he went home during the holidays.

He wouldn’t go further on details but it was an embarrassing mess.

“Maybe you’re just using it in a wrong way?” Johnny asks.

“How the fuck do you use it in a wrong way? It’s practically just shove it in until you cum. It’s not rocket science.”

“No, I mean the angling…You know what, forget it.”

“What is it?”

Johhny shakes his head. “Nothing.”

“Johnny,” Taeil calls out, pushing his boyfriend to spill.

“I can help you. But that would require me to…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Taeil has his eyes rolling when he takes the small box and moves it under the bed so no one could see. “It’s fine. I don’t think they’re for me. Return that today.”

“But—“

“I’m fine, Johnny.” Taeil eases him up but rubbing his palm on Johnny’s leg. He likes the rough texture he find on it from the tiny hairs sprouting on the skin. “You go on with your silly agenda. I’m just gonna be here doing things with my penis in my own ways.”

Johnny smiles at him before leaning in to place a wet smooch on his lips. “You’re the best, do you know that?”

“Yes.” Taeil smiles against the ghost kisses Johnny trails on his face. “Because I’m not the one torturing myself in this obnoxious challenge.”

“Do you think I’m obnoxious?” Johnny asks and he feels him crack a smile as his boyfriend settle to scent his neck for good. “You love me.”

“Yes,” Taeil chuckles when Johnny raises his head to meet him, lips in a full pout.

“Which one?”

“Both.”

A few days in, Taeil walks in to everyone in the living room looking absolutely dead. When he decides he’ll just hang out in the kitchen and get himself a morning coffee, he walks in to Doyoung and Mark chatting in the most lively way comparing to the mood on the other room.

“Good morning, Taeil hyung.” Mark greets while raising his poorly made sandwich. Taeil doesn’t judge.

“Morning,” He plainly greets with no smile.

Doyoung was the first one to get him into the conversation. “Did you see those pathetic assholes in the living room? They look so done.”

Taeil chuckles softly at that but at the same time he feels a slight hint of pity. They really have nothing to gain from not nutting on November.

“Someone should talk to them to stop.” He raises the suggestion while he spreading a spoonful of butter on his bread.

“Let them be. They’re bunch of adults. They decide how they want to live.” Doyoung replies.

“It’s so funny how no nut November is somebody’s lifestyle.” Mark butts in.

Taeil deems that Mark is not wrong at all.

“What are you trying to do to piss Hyuck off?” Doyoung asks directing to Mark.

“I only have a hazy plan. Anything can go wrong, most especially if it’s with Donghyuck.”

Again, he’s not wrong.

“That’s understandable.” Doyoung says, nodding at Mark. “Meanwhile, Jaehyun is the easiest to defeat out of all of them.”

Both Mark and Taeil look at him for an elaboration.

“That guy’s dick is sensitive as fuck—“

“Alright, I don’t need to know.” Taeil cuts off when he sees Doyoung more willing to share. Jaehyun is a sweetheart to Taeil. He can act like a clown at times but he’s not ready to look at Jaehyun and know that his—

“You and Johnny hyung?” Doyoung fires at him.

Taeil feels uncomfortable all of a sudden so he grabs his mug and motions to go. “I’m not joining any of you.” That’s all he says before leaving the two in the kitchen.

He’s surrounded by idiots.

Took him three years to figure that one out.

“Sorry, babe. I’m going to skip cuddling for the rest of the month.”

Taeil feels his left eye twitching as he looks at the mountain pile of pillows dividing his side of the bed and Johnny’s. His boyfriend had cut off his time in practice a while ago for ‘some important matter’. Before he left, he and Yuta shared a look which is already a giveaway that he’s not up to no good.

And the pillow divider that is stupidly looking at Taeil like he’s the boss of him is the proof of that.

“For what?” Taeil irritably asks although he knows what the actual fuckery is going on. He just probably needs to hear it in real-time to confirm it because no man will be on their right mind to let a stupid meme event affect (possibly ruin) a relationship.

“You know what,” Johnny murmurs looking like he’s almost shy to say it out loud.

Good, because this is just absurd and embarrassing.

“No, I don’t.” Taeil challenges, suddenly getting pissed that he’s receiving the bad ends from all Johnny’s stupid when he’s not even inside the game.

The thing is, he feels like he has been an unsolicited participant of the silly game since he’s having a hard time cumming on his own. He realizes his body have been so dependent of Johnny’s touches that it literally doesn’t want to get release if not by Johnny.

Not just that, this morning Johnny refuses to give him a kiss because he reasons it would ‘rile him up’ which is stupid because he knows Taeil always want a morning smooch—ALWAYS. It has mildly ruined his day but fortunately, Donghyuck came to his rescue as he gave him a quick cheek kiss when he saw his hyung looking all grumpy in the corner of the room.

Fine, he couldn’t cum by himself, it’s fine. He can tolerate it at some point. Maybe he’s body would just tip over when it reaches a certain boiling peak. He could patiently wait for that.

No morning kisses? Okay, he can deal with that. He could ask Donghyuck anytime—or Jungwoo, he didn’t even have to ask that kid. He’s a free walking kiss machine.

But no cuddles?

They’re asking more than what he can bargain for.

“Taeil, you know how much you rile me up.” Johnny consoles him, holding his hand and rubbing his against it.

“And that’s my problem because?”

Johnny sighs. “I’m sorry. Okay?” Taeil huffs at him while withdrawing his hand that is on his hold. “Taeil, come on.”

“What?” Taeil lashes out, evident that he’s really pissed.

“Just one month,” Johnny speaks in a soothing voice, not wanting to upset his lover a little bit more.

“Whatever.” Taeil says while standing up from the bed, leaving Johnny and his stupid pile of pillows. “Do whatever you want.”

“Where are you going?”

Taeil doesn’t answer and walks straight out of the room. He directs his feet to Doyoung’s room and barges in without even knocking. Doyoung looks up to him from his phone, looking slightly surprised.

“Hyung?” He asks as greeting, partially scared because Taeil looks like he could throw a fist right at the moment. “What’s wrong?”

“Count me in,” Taeil speaks in a firm tone.

It doesn’t take Doyoung a minute to process what he means. Instead, he sends him a meaningful smirk. Taeil doesn’t give him any reaction though, maintaining the stone look he’s wearing.

“I knew you could be fun sometimes.”

“Taeil hyung, your phone is ringing.” Donhyuck calls from the other side of the room where he left his mobile because he doesn’t want any distraction as he practices for the old songs he forgot the choreography of, with the help of Taeyong of course.

“Yeah. Ignore it for a while. I just have to finish this real quick.”

“You’re ignoring Johnny?” Taeyong asks, looking at him by the mirror. Everyone knows that the only contact who is so persistent on calling Taeil is none other than Johnny, be it if it’s for work or the big baby just needs attention. His go-to is Taeil’s number.

Taeil doesn’t answer but he knows his leader will push him to give him details. He does a quick routine before getting back to the conversation.

“Nope.” He answers. He knows Taeyong will call him out for lying but he’s honestly not ignoring his boyfriend. He indeed slept on Doyoung’s room last night but that’s because he’s still mad at the stupid pile of pillows resting on their bed. Speaking of which, was gone by the morning when he returned to his and Johnny’s shared room when he had to get his things.

He doesn’t see Johnny in the morning and that’s absolutely fine.

If his boyfriend feels guilty about being stupid then that’s on his tab.

Meanwhile, Taeil is plotting an adequate plan to ruin his boyfriend’s game play.

Taeil couldn’t help but to smirk.

Taeyong catches it no matter how fast it fades away on his face. “What was that? You’re up to trouble, hyung?”

“Out of all people you could ask that, Taeyong. You chose to direct that to me?”

Taeyong shrugs. “I ask Yuta every day.”

Taeil chuckles at that.

“So? What did Johnny do this time?”

Taeil shrugs. “Just like what Yuta always do.”

Taeyong nods. “Being an idiot.” Taeil chuckles again. It looks like  
Taeyong is self aware that he’s dating a notorious idiot. So his theory that Yuta used black magic to poison his leader’s resolve into going out with him is now proven false.

“But how much of an idiot? Yuta can go to so much boundaries.” Taeyong continues, wanting all the juicy details.

“He built a pillow mountain so I wouldn’t cuddle him.”  
Taeyong’s reaction was blank. Taeil doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or not.

“That’s fucking stupid.”

"Well would you look at that, that makes the two of us."

“How about you just lick his toes while he’s sleeping?”

“No, that’s disgusting, Mark.”

“Sorry, I’m not sure how Johnny hyung likes it—“

“Well, be my guest. I’m very willing to enumerate.”

“Do not.”

“If I we’re you I’ll just ride it.”

“Okay, ew. I didn’t ask for your suggestion, Doyoung.”

“I just figured you’ll need it.”

“No, thanks.”

“I gave it to you anyway.”

“Did Jaehyun lose yet?”

“I’m waiting until November is almost over. Nothing will crash his ego more than having him thinking he almost won the game but he fails nonetheless.”

“You scare me sometimes.”

That night he walks into his room, nothing in his mind in particular. When he sees Johnny leaning on the headboard, scrolling over his phone, he was quick to look at everywhere except him. Johnny hops from the bed so quickly when he sees Taeil entering the room. “Babe,” He calls out, murmuring like wanting to test the water.

“hmm,” He knows his boyfriend would somehow corner him into a talk. He figures there’s no escaping it anyway so he returns to their room on his own will and just get over with it. “Why aren’t you asleep yet? It’s almost one.”

These days, Johnny insists he sleeps way early than him since he wants a day to be over as quick so he doesn’t get the urge to touch himself or his boyfriend. Taeil takes it the way it is, not really questioning but his only concern is that Johnny snores like a damn fire truck so he would need the aid of music and a pair of earphones to lull him to sleep.

“I wanted to wait for you,” Taeil nods once allowing to Johnny to continue. He takes note that the bed is all clear from the pile of pillows that was there yesterday. He stops himself from cracking a smile.

He sees Johnny walking towards him. He holds both his arms, rubbing his hands soothingly. “Are you still mad?”

“No,” He answers quick and plain.

“I’m sorry.” Johnny apologizes anyway. Taeil feels like he could accept that.

"It's alright,” Taeil leans in to drop his head against his boyfriend’s warm chest. “Don’t take away my cuddles again.”

Johnny takes it as the signal to wrap him into a bear hug, cooing the tops of his head. “I know, I know. I was stupid. I missed you last night, I couldn’t sleep.”

Taeil scoffs but Johnny has him on hold tighter. “You only did because you feel guilty.”

Johnny is humming against his head. “Partially. But more because I don’t want to sleep knowing you’re mad at me.”

Suddenly, Taeil feels like his heart is fluttering like a virgin teenager but he lets it all flow over his entire system. If it’s from Johnny, then it’s okay.

After that, Johnny has laid him down the bed carefully before snuggling him to sleep like a safe infant. He feels Johnny’s breath against his hair while it seems like he is smelling him again. He doesn’t mind. While they’re at it, he doesn’t hesitate to bury his face on Johnny’s body, letting his figure drown completely from his boyfriend’s evident bigger body.

Uh, wrong move?

“Oh shit.” Johnny curses under his breath.

Taeil looks up, worried. “What?”

Johnny doesn’t look at him though. “Nothing,” Taeil’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “It’s nothing.” Johnny answers like there’s definitely something.

“Johnny,” Taeil warns. He never liked it when Johnny wouldn’t tell him things, big or small.

“I’m getting hard.”  
johnny murmurs so silently it all sound so muffled to Taeil.

“What?”

I said I think I'm getting hard.”

“From cuddling?”

Johnny stirs on the bed but does not lodge himself out of Taeil’s side. “It’s not like it’s my fault. You’re too hot.”

“I’m wearing sweat shirt and pyjamas.” Taeil deadpans. “What is there to get hard on?”

“Uh, you?” Johnny retorts. “It’s appalling how low you self-awareness is when it comes to your appearance.”

“Because there’s nothing to be aware of.” Taeil defenses. While he knows there’s no way Johnny won’t convince him otherwise, he is firm that there’s nothing to boast of from his visual appearance. In a group where everyone is visually competitive, Taeil would like to humble himself and let the others shine on such area. He joined to group as a singer, he’s lucky enough to even be part of one of the biggest group in current times. He’s happy enough that he is the center vocal and practically the backbone of their music.

But to Johnny—

Well, Johnny thinks otherwise.

“What are you talking about?” Johnny whines beside him. “You’re very attractive. You’re cute. You’re so small. You’re like a pet. But my pet—not in bed! More like a cute little pet, you know? In a non-sexual way. Do you get me?”

Taeil likes to say yes but there’s no point to lying. “No.”

Johnny sighs at him and Taeil decided to finally detach his body to his boyfriend’s warmth. When Johnny whines at him he scoffs in a sarcastic way. “You said you were getting hard. Let’s not cuddle then.”

Taeil has his boyfriend pouting at him. “No. I’m just going to think about my grandma, or anything that would kill this boner.”

“Ew, while cuddling me? No.”

“Exactly my point when I was trying to tell you the cuddles are cancelled!” Johnny reasons like a whining eight year old. “But you walked out on me before I could even explain!”

Well now Taeil feels Johnny is trying to turn the tables but he’s too tired to even bicker with him so he just dives down back again on their cuddle position; Johnny’s hands wrapped around him automatically without any more complains, making Taeil smiling under him.  
“You’re not allowed to deny me my cuddles again. But keep your grandma thoughts to yourself.”

Taeil wakes up in the middle of the night still on the arms of Johnny still on him. He feels incredibly uncomfortable so he squirms his way out away from his boyfriend who is in deep slumber. Taeil curses at the open, trying to lull himself back to sleeping even though the highest chance is that he won’t.

Taeil glances down at his boner that for some reason decides to pop while he’s in the process of sleeping. He doesn’t remember what he was dreaming about but for sure there is something sexual thrown in there.

“For fuck’s sake.”

He could just go and touch himself while Johnny’s asleep but his boyfriend is such a light sleeper that it’s not really a good option right now especially because of No Nut November, oh wait—

Taeil feels likes this is a good time to crash Johnny’s game.

He decides he’ll start simple so he slips his hand and grabs a hold on his mildly hard cock. He starts stroking really slow and loves the feeling of how delicious it feels. But he craves for more. There’s no way in hell he’ll get off just by touching himself when he has his partner just inches away from him.

He craves for Johnny.

He lets a small moan escape from his lips. He hopes Johnny stirs away from his sleep but the man was unmoved.

Taeil chokes in frustration, inserting a finger in his ass—so gently that he grits on his teeth, impatient that he just want to slam three fingers at once but that would ruin his ability to walk for tomorrow.

“Johnny,” He calls out desperately, facing Johnny while fucking himself with his slim finger. He needed something thicker than what is inside him right now.

But Johnny is so into sleep that he has zero clue that his boyfriend is in the middle of sexual dilemma beside him.

“Babe,” Taeil calls out again and was left ignored, only getting replied by Johnny’s soft snores. He arches his back when he attempts to hit his spot. He cries loud when he finds no sweet spot, kicking his legs for a release of anger. He doesn’t know how Johnny does it, how he takes him high so deliciously.

“If I were you, I’ll just ride it.”

Suddenly he thought about Doyoung’s suggestion and hates that he’s actually considering straddling on top of sleeping boyfriend and jerk off then and there. It sounds so dirty but so tempting at the back of taeil’s mind.

He lets his sexual conscience win and climbs on top of Johnny, carefully because it’s only dim.

Well, here goes nothing.

He strips his pyjamas and toss it somewhere he doesn’t care enough. He places himself on top of Johnny, placing his legs at either side of his lover’s waist. He sits comfortable while he plays with his rock hard dick again, occasionally spitting on his hand for a slick texture.

“Fuck,” Taeil cusses under his breath, lookingat Johnny’s sleeping face. Also amazed at how his boyfriend didn’t wake up from all the things he had been doing until now.

He feels the familiar tension building up on his tummy, he tries to rub his balls at the cloth of Johnny’s shirt and fuck yeah he’s so close to cumming—

“Taeil?”

Of course, Johnny is awake—just in time when he’s almost at the peak of his orgasm. He doesn’t care though, he stares at Johnny’s confused eyes until they fog themselves with lust and that pushes Taeil into the pits of climax.

“Johnny, Johnny—“ He chokes, stroking his cock incredible fast and hard and delicious more than ever. Johnny didn’t respond but instead opens his mouth in anticipation.

Oh jesus fucking Christ.

Taeil lodges himself forward, wanting to bury himself from the wrap of Johnny’s skillful tongue. His waist twitches in pleasure when he was welcomed by such accommodating mouth, wet and so warm. He fucks Johnny’s mouth, hearing his balls slapping at his boyfriend chin in occasion but there was no complains on Johnny’s end.

Johnny’s hands travel to grab a handful of his ass while he continues to ride on his face , begging for that final release. Taeil looks down at Johnny to check up on him—he shouldn’t have done that, he really shouldn’t have.

Because Johnny’s eyes are so dark from lust.

Taeil gets drowned by them, spurting his cum inside Johnny’s mouth and his boyfriend taking everything he releases. He screams in pleasure while Johnny takes it’s time to abuse his ass with slaps and pinches.

Everything was too much.

He spasms for a second before falling his arms on the headboard, catching himself in case he throws himself back to Johnny’s face and suffocate him.

“I tried to wake you.” Taeil murmurs, gasping for air. When he hears a small ‘pop’ sound coming from Johnny he sees him licking his cum clean by using his fingers.

“That’s fine.” Johnny reassures. “Is it morning already?”

Taeil shakes his head. “Barely.”

“I see,” Johnny hums while maneuvering Taeil back to his side of the bed. “Let’s go back to sleep?”

“But you’re hard too,”

Johnny freezes although Taeil is sure he’s aware at the boner so visually obvious on his pants. Taeil doesn’t wait for Johnny to get his way out of by reasoning that he’ll just settle thinking about his grandma again.

Why let a boner die when you can pop it?

“Taeil,” Johnny calls out in a warning tone when Taeil massages the tent on his pants in a slow motion.

“What?” Taeil retorts innocently. “I’m just trying to help my boyfriend.”

“I—“ Johnny bites his lips when Taeil finally gets a hold of his dick that is so hard, he bets he’s already leaking. “Taeil, I swear.”

“Let me do it,” Taeil dares, sexual and tempting. “We can always just lie that you didn’t cum yet. Yuta is naïve. He would never get a clue.”

Johnny doesn’t seem too convinced so Taeil dives in and traces the figure of his cock with his tongue through his pants. Johnny lets out a fat cuss and it sounds so encouraging against Taeil’s ears. So he takes it as a cue to get his teeth on the cloth, biting so so—gently it can even barely be called a bite. Johnny’s body shakes at the sensation sending all over his system.

Taeil smirks when he sees his boyfriend throwing his head back while enjoying the soft nibbles on his clothed cock.

He loves it when he sees Johnny losing all his control when it comes to his mouth, he’s not even gulping him while yet.

“Taeil,”

Taeil hums on his duck, vibrations for sure enhancing the pleasure. “Should I stop?”

“Fuck—“ Johnny cusses out, loud and clear. “Fucking shit.”

“Tell me baby,” Taeil coos as he climbs to claim Johnny’s lips. “It’ll be our little secret.”

“Fucking jesus, Taeil.” Johnny cusses, seeming like his vocabulary is now limited to cussing. Taeil just chuckles evilly, sucking on Johnny’s neck skin like a hungry vampire. His boyfriend, in return, gives him full access for his to flood love bites on.

When he gets bored at all the kissing he decides to climb down back to Johnny but he was stopped by a strong pair of arms. He looks up back again and see Johnny’s eyes, pleading but still fogging up with lust.

“Please,” Johnny begs and Taeil’s not sure what he’s begging for.

“Hmm?”

“Taeil, please just—fuck—“ Taeil smirks when Johnny looks like he’s basically losing it when he frees his aching red cock in open air. Taeil’s mouth water at the sight; he takes no time placing his tongue against the girth of his boyfriend’s cock.

He takes it full when it’s covered enough by his saliva. Johnny claws at his hair but didn’t take further action to get him to stop. Taeil deems that is enough as his go signal to go deeper and deeper, gagging at the length. He feels the head scratching at the back of his throat but he didn’t feel any sort of pain, instead the sensation sends more blood to get his cock hard again.

“You wanna cum?” Taeil asks in the most torturous way, chasing Johnny eyes that are shut tight.

“Fuck.”

“Tell me what you want—“

“Fucking shit, Taeil.” Johny cuts him off angrily. “Finish what you started.” Johnny finally gives in.

Taeil smirks in victory.

But he won’t finish this yet.

He lets go of Johnny’ cock, earning a annoyed whine from his boyfriend. Instead he reaches out for the box where the newly purchased dildo was safely kept. He knew Johnny forgot to return the thing the day he told him to do so. What a blessing in disguise, if he wants to call it that.

“What are you doing?” Johnny asks, watching Taeil unboxing the sex toy in front of him.

“Let’s put this into good use.” Taeil answers, turning himself away so his ass would face Johnny. His boyfriend wasn’t questioning anything anymore and just grabs his waist so he can straddle comfortably.

Taeil hands him the dildo. “Spit on it.”

Johnny spits obediently. He smears it all over the toy before motioning it to Taeil’s hole.

But before he puts it in, he takes time to play with it, stretching his butt cheeks before placing his tongue teasingly at the entrance. Taeil hole gapes in so much desperation. “You said you don’t get off on these.”

Taeil moans when he feels the cold toy threatening to enter. “If it’s you, then maybe I can.”

“That’s hot.” Johnny comments before invading Taeil’s hole once and for all. Taeil gasps at the motion, arching his back at the sudden intrusion but it was welcomed nonetheless.

“Johnny!” Taeil groans out loud when Johnny only gives him a hot minute to get used at the toy before shoving the thing fast and evasive. Taeil though it wouldn’t be fair if he’s the only one getting the pleasure so he sinks down to face Johnny cock and grabs a firm hold on it. Johnny whines at the contact and decides to shove the toy deeper and Taeil feels every single thing inside him.

Taeil gulfs down Johnny’s cock, deep throating it with no warning. Johnny legs fold before thrusting up, wanting to choke Taeil from the swallowing. Taeil did choke but he’s so used to it that he lets it happen and get his saliva sliding down at the corner of his mouth down to Johnny’s inner legs.

“Oh fuck, Taeil. That’s so fucking good.” Johnny moans while still fucking him with the toy. Taeil grinds back trying to match the way he gets fucked by the plastic fake dick. He likes the compliment coming down from his boyfriends lips.

Taeil doesn’t stop abusing his boyfriend’s dick, swirling his tongue, letting him so deep to his throat—taking him to nirvana. When he feels Johnny’s cock twitching, he slips it out from his mouth and glances back at him. He loves it when he witnesses Johnny in a sweaty mess, lips parted as he takes every pleasure Taeil gives him.

“Do you wanna cum?” Taeil asks. Stroking Johnny cock so it doesn’t loses the momentum to his orgasm.

It takes a while for Johnny to answer as he’s still unstoppably shoving the dildo to Taeil’s ass but when he does got the time, he chokes out a desperate ‘yes.’

And that’s what Taeil’s go signal to place Johnny’s dick back to his salivating mouth, taking it back to the deepest back of his throat, to his tight delicious cavern.

“Oh my fucking god—“ Johnny growls so low. Taeil takes it to grind some more against the toy that is currently fucking him.

“Johnny,” Taeil calls out. “Shove it to my spot. I want to cum now.”

“Fuck.”

Johnny angles the toy and Taeil feels the familiar wave of pleasure evnveloping his whole system. He cries while Johnny’s duck is still inside his abused mouth, saliva overflowing. He chokes and chokes until he has to pulls it out to catch his breath.

His boyfriend, on the other hand, didn’t take no excuses to slow down, shoving the plastic cock against Taeil’s most sensitive spot. Taeil is wailing, closing his lips back to Johnny dick, but this time he just settles to pleasure the head. If he dares to deep throat him again, he would surely be choking to death.

“Shit, Taeil I’m close—“

“Cum, Baby. Cum in my mouth—I’ll take it, fuck. Johnny, please.”

It wasn’t long before Johnny is spurting cum all over Taeil’s face. The load was too much than normal but it’s not something Taeil wouldn’t be able to swallow. He licks everything clean, swirling his tongue at the sensitive head before he earns a harsh slap from Johnny. He chuckles before he focuses on reaching his own orgasm.

He gasps when Johnny picks up the pace again, shoving the thing back in the most torturous way. Taeil had to adjust his position so the fake cock won’t get stuck on his tight ass in case Johnny did. Taeil falls down back to Johnny’s legs and grabs anything he can (in this case, the bed sheet.) and hopes for his dear life.

He was riding the dildo so hard he feels his own cock rubbing on Johnny’s belly button and he moans and cries at the overstimulation at his most sensitive parts.

“Let it go, Taeil. Cum for me.”

So Taeil did, all over Johnny’s torso.

It was too much. Taeil could still feel the stretch on his ass. His cock is still twitching and everything is a blur.

Before he passes out, he feels Johnny taking him by the waist—making him face him so he could kiss him on the nose.

He hears a faint ‘I love you.’ But he wasn’t too sure if it was all in his brain.

“Good morning, Hyung.” Taeil hears Mark greet at him when he enters the kitchen to start his routine by getting his share of coffee. He smiles at him since he wakes up in a very good mode, sore, but ina good mood nonetheless.

“I got you your coffee,” Mark tells him, pouring him a cup. He ruffles the kid’s hair as a gesture og gratitude. Mark whines. “I saved Johnny hyung’s too. Is he up?”

Taeil takes a sip before answering. “Yes. He’ll come down soon.”

Mark nods before going on his way to play with his guitar as he usually does. Doyoung and Yuta enter the kitchen in cue but Doyoung was the first to nudge him by the elbow. Taeil groans at him.

“You look like you got laid.”

“What?”

“You’re glowing.” Doyoung plainly points out. Taeil gasps silently.

“Is it that obvious?” He asks. Doyoung shrugs as he steals his coffee.

“I don’t think so—well, yes.” Doyoung point to his lips. “Your lips looks plump than usual.”

‘Oh,”

“Guys. I have a confession.” Yuta suddenly butts in. Both Taeil and Doyoung turn to him with curious gazes. They watches as Yuta plays with his mug before puting it down the marbled counter. “Taeyong and I fucked.”

Taeil blinks.

Doyoung however was not fazed at all.

“I failed No Nut November.” Yuta looks incredibly devastated. “I should regret losing but I don’t because Taeyong is so irresistible last night—there’s no fucking way not to put my d—“

“Okay, wow.” Taeil cuts off. “No need to go full details.”

Taeil goes full fifteen minute of how it’s totally fine to lose No Nut November since it’s basically pointless and all. It took a lot to convince Yuta not to overthink that he’ll disappoint anyone because who lost—it was a crazy talk Taeil didn’t expect to have in a good morning.

When Johnny comes around, Taeil is still busy lecturing Yuta about convincing him not to participate next year. Yuta’s eyes travelled to Johnny, and then to Taeil—then back to Johnny.

“What?” Taeil asks.

“Taeil hyung, you son of a bitch.” Yuta cusses but he was grinning from ear to ear. “Johnny lost too didn’t he?”

“What are you talking about?” Taeil stalls waiting for Johnny to save his ass so he can back him up.

“Both of you are glowing, and mind you Johnny is in extra glow that probably means it was mind blowing—“

“Yuta,”

“Oh my god. Now I feel better. I’m totally fine losing then, since Johnny probably lost as well.”

“Yuta,”

“Who cracked the pot first? I bet it’s you Taeil hyung—“

“Yuta!” Taeil cuts off. “We didn’t have sex.” Taeil lies. He feels bad enough that he practically tricked his boyfriend into losing, all he can do now is lie.

Yuta turns to Johnny who is quietly drinking a glass of water since it’s too crowded to get his coffee. “What happened last night, Johnny?” Yuta daringly asks.

Johnny looks at them, unfazed. “Yeah, we had sex.”

“Mind blowing?”

Johnny directs his eyes to Taeil. Taeil feels his face on a full shade of tomato.

Please lie. Please lie. Please lie.

“Mind blowing.”

**Author's Note:**

> *3*


End file.
